In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Some electronic devices communicate with other electronic devices. These electronic devices may transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. For example, a smartphone may transmit signals to and/or receive signals from another device (e.g., a laptop computer, an electronics console in a vehicle, a wireless headset, etc.). In another example, a wireless headset may transmit signals to and/or receive signals from another device (e.g., a laptop computer, a game console, a smartphone, etc.).
In some scenarios, an electronic device may broadcast a message. It may be desirable to broadcast the message from the broadcasting device without being limited to a certain number of receiving devices (referred to herein as scanners). To this end, the broadcasting device may operate in a connectionless mode with respect to the scanners. However, back channel communication from a scanner back to the broadcasting device may provide useful information to the broadcasting device. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for back channel communication while maintaining a connectionless mode may be beneficial.